


Random question, Sleepy answer

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Split, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: Random!Jae and Sleepy!Min are sharing a room. Not what you think.





	Random question, Sleepy answer

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned).

"Min?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I know you are awake."  
  
"..."  
  
"I can tell from the way you are lying. When you are sleeping, you are always on your left side, drooling on the pillow."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Min."  
  
"Mmmrrwhat?"  
  
"I was wondering... What do you want for your birthday present?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Min?"  
  
"It's three."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it's three in the _morning_. Better said at _night_. And there's a month left before my birthday. I want to sleep!"  
  
"I know. I want to sleep too and that's why I am asking you what you want for your birthday."  
  
"..."  
  
"Min?"  
  
"Hyung, you are weird. Not that's a surprise."  
  
"I don't think it's a weird question."  
  
"...I will give you an answer in 3 or 4 hours. Now let me sleep and you should do the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So... You don't want anything?"  
  
"I will have the mismatched lips tomorrow if you continue."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Min?"  
  
"What again?!"  
  
"...Sleep well."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. You too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"New memories."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want new memories for my birthday."  
  
"That _is_ a weird answer."  
  
"Well. Hyung. It's three a.m."  
  
"True. But what do you mean exactly? You are always so complicated."  
  
"I am not. You are. I only need food and sleep to be happy. And you are depriving me of my sleep."  
  
"I am not complicated. I only need you four to be happy."  
  
"..."  
  
"Awww... You are blushing!"  
  
"No! I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"Mmgrmajfm!"  
  
"You should stop eating the pillow..."  
  
"I am not eating the pillow!"  
  
"Oh? Were you perhaps hiding behind it to conceal your obvious blushing..."  
  
"No! I was... That is..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, what I meant with new memories is exactly what it means. New memories."  
  
"You are cute when you are embarrassed."  
  
"I am not! And stop smirking! I am so going back to sleep."  
  
"You are cute too when you are sulking."  
  
"Hyung! I am going to..."  
  
"Only memories? I could give you food, something expensive. Why memories?"  
  
"Now it's you changing the subject..."  
  
"Well, we could always discuss your cuteness. It's up to you."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought. So... Why memories?"  
  
"If I could, I would ask for more time. But really, it's a bit silly."  
  
"I am sure it's not."  
  
"Mm. It's just that... that sometimes I think about when it will end. I mean we won't be young forever, they will substitute us with younger artists who will sing better, dance better and... What will happen to us? To our relationship?"  
  
"Changmin..."  
  
"I want the five of us to be together forever but I know it's not possible. There will be new lives, wifes, children and we will all grow slowly appart and it won't really hurt because life is like that. I just wish that when it happens I have enough memories of you to not forget what we had. Or something like that. See? It's silly. Really."  
  
"It's not silly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Nothing. I am just giving you a new memory."  
  
"By coming in my bed?"  
  
"By coming in your bed and hugging you until you fall asleep."  
  
"You are...!"  
  
"I am...?"  
  
"You are...!"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"You are... comfortable."  
  
"I know I am. And you are cute!"  
  
"That was low. And your feet are cold."  
  
"Well... Warm me!"  
  
"...Good Night."  
  
"Awww... You are embarrassed again. How cute!"  
  
"...I will push you off of the bed if you continue."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"You know I don't. And certainly not tomorrow when I won't be able to sing because someone likes to wake up people in the middle of the night and ask them strange questions."  
  
"Well, I am not the one giving strange answers."  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"Your feet are like ice cubes."  
  
"You didn't need to pinch me!"  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For having cold feet?"  
  
"For everything. For... the memory."  
  
"...You are right. We should go to sleep."  
  
"Mm. Good night."  
  
"Good night to you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Already drooling."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Min... Love you."


End file.
